TMNT  Our Nation's Retribution
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: How the TMNT would have reacted to the killing of Osama Bin Laden on May 1st, 2011.


"_Good Evening. Tonight- I report to the American people, and to the world the United States has conducted an operation to kill Osama bin Laden-the leader of al Qaeda: the terrorist who is responsible for the murder of thousands of innocent men, women and children. It was nearly ten years ago: a bright September day that was darkened by the worst attack of the American people in our history. Images of 9/11 have seared into our national memory. Hijack planes cutting through the cloudless, September sky. The Twin Towers collapsing to the ground. Black smoke going up at The Pentagon. The wreckage of flight 93 in Shanksville, Pennsylvania- "_

After President Obama's announcement, Donatello changed the channel, and it seemed that every news station had nothing but the same news on: reporters declaring a state of victory and accomplishments-screaming and cheering. There was even a group of people crowded around the White House chanting "USA! USA!" and singing the National Anthem.

Donatello then turned off the TV. With one click, the screen went blank…but not their thoughts.

"Wooooooow," Mikey awed as he stared at the black television screen, "So, like…he's really dead?"

"A national operation complete," Leonardo replied nonchalantly, "He had it coming to him."

" Aw, c'mon-he had more than THAT comin' to 'im," Raphael chimed in, "That guy deserved what he got! He's jus' luck WE didn't get to 'im first!"

"Whadda you think, Donnie," Mikey asked curiously, "You glad he's dead?"

"I-I dunno, I guess so…" Donnie replied rather hesitantly

"Whaddya mean 'I-gues-so'?" Raphael piped up, angrily, "Aint'chu American!"

"Donatello," Leonardo began, "That guy has done too much damage, and it's about time his reign of terror was put to an end. Don't you think that America deserved this?"

"Not just _deserved," _Raphael added, "But overdue! Bush promised back in '08 that we were finally gonna get back fah what he did to us…did to our country…"

"I know, I know," Donatello remarked, "He did some terrible things. Unspeakable things, actually! But…he had a good mind."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"WHAT THE-"

"DONNIE!"

"What?" Donatello shrugged, "I mean, c'mon- the guy graduated from Abdul Aziz University- a very good school- got his degree in civil engineering-"

"Oh, I what this is about-"Raphael interrupted testily, now getting face-to-face with Donatello, "Ya think just 'cuz he's a smarty-pants-mistah-fix-it like you he didn't deserve ta be picked off? I dunno know if you noticed, Donnie, but there are supposed to be two twin towers in this city that still woulda been here if it wasn't fa' that bastard! He BOMBED us, Donatello. Tha's kind of, oh- I dunno: ILLEGAL!"

"I understand this," Donatello replied, getting a little defensive, "I'm just saying that killing the guy doesn't seem like the most humane thing to do! Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that- now would you, Raphael?"

"TALK ABOUT HUMANITY: YOU'RE DEFENDIN' A FUCKIN' TERRORIST!"

"Will you two calm down?" Leonardo intruded.

"Yo, guys," Mikey called, "Check this out!"

Suddenly, Michelangelo wrapped a nearby towel around his head, picked up a random piece of paper, and began to speak in an Indian accent.

"AMEDICAN INFEDELLS-"

"**My sons, that is ENOUGH!"**

The brothers turned around to find their small master looking very angry. With his furrowed brow, he looked at his sons and sighed deeply before he spoke.

"Now-I understand how each of you feels about this day. And each of you have a right to your own individual opinion. But one thing that is clear- today a very powerful, very sick man has been put to rest, and though he was intelligent- he had a purpose in all of his actions with one main focus: domination. Control.

This man wanting nothing more than pain and suffering to all of us Americans, and being so lucky to live in so grand a land is a treasure. Knowing this- he tried to take this from us. However, one thing that can never be taken from we, the people, as Mr. bin Laden thought he could with his guns and weapons, was our dignity. The pride of us Americans will never be broken down to size, no matter what harm comes.

Now, as I said- this man wanted control not only of our land, but of each citizen that lies within it. And that is why you children must cease this fighting over his cause- for it will only mean that you two will have given in to the demand of this once dominant rebel. Do you understand me?"

None of the boys knew what to say: they were still taking it all in. Finally, Raphael looked at Donatello-finding truth in his father's words, and reached out his hand for Donnie to shake as a sign of forgiveness. Donnie looked down for a moment, back up at Raphael, and laughed as he hugged his red clad brother.

"Awwww," Mikey and Leo joked as they saw the two hugging. "Group hug!" Mikey cried as they all huddled into a welcoming embrace.

"Hey guys," Raphael choked, "I can't breathe."

Everyone laughed as they broke free of their group hug.

"Well," Master Splinter said looking at the clock, "It is late, my sons. Time for bed."

With that, all of them bowed to their master as they left the family room and into their individual bed rooms.

"Good-night, master."

"Goodnight, Leonardo."

"Sleep tight, sensei!"

"And you, Michelangelo."

" 'Night, Master Splinter."

"Goodnight, my son."

"G'night, sensei."

"Pleasant dreams, Raphael."

Just as Raphael was about to leave the room, Master Splinter called for him.

"Oh, Raphael-I nearly forgot!"

"Yes, masta'?"

"You had best watch your profanity, my son…unless you fancy the taste of soap on your tongue."

Before Raphael could respond, he cringed as his brothers roared with laughter. He sighed, and nodded to his father.

"Yes, sir. G'night."

"Goodnight, sons."

Just as Master Splinter was about to head to bed himself, he sighed and said to himself contentedly, "_At last…retribution."_


End file.
